Stubborn Ezra
by Sis4Life
Summary: Ezra's sick and refuses to admit it. The Ghost has crashed landed on an unknown planet.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS REBELS**

Stubborn Ezra

Chapter 1

Ezra woke up in a cold sweat. He heard several thing clatter to the floor. Before breaking out in a coughing fit. When he finally quit coughing, he turned to look at the clock on the wall, it read 3:24 in the mourning. He groaned as he sat up, his head was pounding, and his entire body ached. He felt freezing cold yet sweltering hot at the same time. He got off the top bunk of his bed that he shared with Zeb and nearly collapsed but caught himself on the ladder that led to his bunk. ' Good thing I didn't wake Zeb.' He thought,

as he walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water to sooth his very sore and dry throat. After he finished drinking the glass of water. He instantly felt like he was going to puke,and he did but fortunately into a trash bin. 'why did i have to get sick.' he thought. He went back to the room he shared with Zeb. He looked at the ladder venomously and thought 'why did i have to get the top bunk.' He sighed and climbed up into his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.

Zeb woke up to someone groaning, he got up slowly wondering who was making such a ruckus at this hour, which happened to be 5:30 in the morning, he got out of his bed and ran straight a piece of scrap metal, which just continued to float. He grunted, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, he saw various items floating around the room. At first he thought someone had turned off the gravity, but then he realized he was standing firmly on the ground. He started to look around the room, but he was knocked off his feat as the Ghost shook violently and a red flashing light turned on.

Everything crashed to the floor as Ezra was nearly thrown out of his bed as the Ghost's shield were shot again, he was panting trying to catch his breath, he than started coughing violently for a couple of seconds. Luckily for him Zeb had already left for the cockpit. ' What's going on?' he thought as the Ghost shook again. He got down from his bed this time bracing himself, so he wouldn't collapse. He wearily trudged towards the cockpit, to see what was happening.. The constant wobbling of the ship didn't help his already unsteady legs. ' At least it will help hide that I'm sick.' he thought optimistically, feeling he may end up emptying the contents of his stomach again.

" Karabast" Zeb yelled as he stumbled into the cockpit, more than a little grumpy that he had been woken at this hour, all thoughts of floating objects erased from his mind. Hera, Chopper, Kanan, and Sabine were already there, looking as if they had just been woken up too, all except of Chopper who had been piloting the Ghost while the others slept. "where's the kid?" Zeb asked, but was ignored as the Ghost shook again from the TIE fighters who had appeared out of nowhere it seemed. To the left of the Ghost was an imperial fighter. " Chopper fix the hyperdrive." said Hera. Chopper made a lot of grumbling and beeping noises in response but got to work. " Kanan, Sabine, Zeb i need cover fire NOW!" she hollered, as she avoided another round of fire from one of the TIE Kanan, Sabine, and Zeb sprawling to the floor. As soon as they regained their footing they all went to their post, to cover the Ghost as best as possible, until they could enter hyperspace.


	2. Chapter 2

Stubborn Ezra

Chapter 2

Ezra stumbled into the cockpit as the Ghost's shield was hit again from the relentless attacks of the TIE fighters, "Stop and surrender, you rebels."

Stated the Imperial officer over the com. "In your dreams." Hera mumbled to no one in particular. When she realized that Ezra had come in, she said worry lacing her voice, "Where have you been?" Before Ezra could respond, Hera maneuvered the Ghost to avoid another round from the TIE fighters, sending Ezra tumbling to the floor, he groaned in pain as his already aching body began to hurt even more. " Ezra I need you to help Chopper fix the hyperdrive." Hera commanded.

Ezra groaned again, then in an effort to seem normal said, " OK, but it still not really my strong suit." trying to suppress another coughing fit. He than got up off the ground, headed towards the control panel, then got down under the control panel and started messing with the wires as they started to blur. He rubbed his eyes getting frustrated, he fiddledd with a couple more wires.

Then Hera shouted in joy, " Great job Ezra!" As she pushed the hyperspace button, and watched the starry sky, fade into the familiar blue, and white of hyperspace.

Ezra just laid under the counsel for a minute trying to get his eyes to refocus. He stood up and slumped into the copilot chair, Feeling a hundred times worse than he had earlier. He just sat there looking at the blue and white of hyper space as Hera got on the com, "Everybody alright?" she asked the crew of the Ghost.

* * *

Kanan, Sabine, and Zeb were shouting down what seemed like hundreds of TIEs, but for everyone they shot down two more took their place. When they thought that all hope was lost they entered hyperspace, they all slumped back in their chairs.

Then Hera's voice came over the com, "Everybody alright?"

" Yeah." said Kanan through his com.

"What took the rust bucket so long?" asked Zeb, through his com.

"Yeah, we're alive!" Sabine hollered through her com.

They all got down from manning the guns and headed for the cockpit.

* * *

"Ezra, Ezra." Ezra realised Hera was talking to him,

"Huh, What?" Ezra said focusing on Hera.

" I asked if you were feeling alright? you seem a little pale." Hera asked reaching over to feel Ezra's forehead.

He jerked away before she could see if he was running a fever or not, "Yeah I'm fine, never better" He lied. He didn't like lying to Hera but he didn't want the crew to know he was sick. He was used to being on his own, and continuing on whenever he got sick, otherwise he would not have survived so long on the streets by himself.

Hera Knew Ezra was lying because the kid couldn't look any more sick than he already did, he was almost shivering, even though she knew the Ghost's temperature regulators were working fine, one thing that luckily did not break too often. But before she could call him out, the rest of the team entered the cockpit and sat in their seats, all except Kanan since Ezra was in his seat.

"Where we heading?" Kanan asked, he looked over at Ezra and instantly Knew something was wrong. He tried to reach out through their connection in the force , but realized the kid was keeping out. He got frustrated and decided to confront him later about it.

"UMM.. I don't know." Hera said. The rest of the team looked at her dumbfounded. "Chopper where are we going?" Hera asked Chopper.

Chopper made a lot of grumbling and beeping, which translated to _I don't know. why are you asking me._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!' Hera shouted at the robot, as it just made more beeping noises and left. " Ezra do you know where we're going?" Hera asked him hopefully.

"Nope." was the teens short reply, not paying much attention to what was going on, drifting in and out of consciousness. He could feel Kanan trying to sense what was going on with him through the force but keeping him out.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Sabine said, also worried about Ezra, she could also tell he wasn't quite himself.

"Ey kid are you feeling alright." Zeb asked Ezra.

"I'm fine." Ezra nearly hollered in response getting annoyed at his crew.

Kanan was about to say something when they suddenly came out of hyperspace. "What planet is that." asked Sabine. Before anyone could try to find out one of the Ghost's engines blew from all the damage it had taken earlier in the battle.

"Prepare for an emergency landing." Hera told the rest of the crew. As the Ghost plummeted towards the mysterious planet.


	3. Chapter 3

Stubborn Ezra

Chapter 3

The Ghost was plummeting towards the unknown planet, everybody had sat down and buckled up hoping for the best. Everybody had by now sat down, buckled up, and were hoping they would somehow get out of this alive. As the Ghost approached the planet with ever increasing speed. Luckily for them they had the best pilot at the helm, if anyone could get them out of this mess it was Hera. The Ghost was approximately 1000 meters above the surface of the planet, which was more like 750 meters because of the height of the trees. Hera was desperately looking for a place to land as the meters ticked down, and the Ghost couldn't gain altitude because of the blown engine. Then she saw a small glimmer of hope as the Ghost was mere meters from the top of the trees. The Ghost made it to the clearing, but just barely. The landing was very rough and bumpy.

"Everyone OK?" asked Hera as she looked around.

"Yeah." grumbled Zeb.

"Fine." said Sabine.

"Never better." mumbled Ezra.

"Where are we?" asked Kanan ignoring the question.

Everybody had moved to the cockpit window to see what type of planet they had landed on. The clearing they 'landed' in was surrounded by gigantic trees. "I don't know," stated Hera, staring at a map, " this planet doesn't seem to have been discovered."

"Soooo... " said Sabine we discovered a planet. AWSOME! Right Ezra? " she figured the kid would be stoked about the fact that they had discovered another planet. She looked to where Ezra had been standing, but he was gone. "Ezra?"

"where'd the kid go?" Zeb asked looking around the Cockpit. Chopper started to make a lot of grumbling and beeping sounds. "What the rust bucket say?"

"He said the ramp is down," answered Hera looking at the control panel to confirm what Chopper had said, " and he's right." Kanan had already left the cockpit and was heading towards the ramp, figuring that Ezra had just gotten curious. The rest of the crew also followed him.

* * *

Ezra was curious, but that was only half the reason he left the cockpit. He didn't want the rest of the crew figuring out he was sick they already knew something was up. He broke out into another coughing fit. when he was done he continued walking towards the forest edge. He wanted to know how tall the trees were and he was thinking about trying to climb to the top of one, when another wave of dizziness passed over him, and he almost collapsed.

He stood still for a minute and herd the rest of the crew coming up behind him. He heard Kanan ask him something, but couldn't quite make out what he said. He tried to move forward, but ended up toppling over, but he realized that he wouldn't collapse to the ground because someone had caught him then he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Stubborn Ezra

Chapter 4

"Ezra," called Kanan, as he walked out of the Ghost and towards his padawan. 'He's been acting weird.' thought Kanan, ' What could be wrong.' He was truly worried and wished Ezra wasn't so hard headed. Kanan tried to reach out through the force, but realized Ezra was still keeping him out. Kanan sighed in frustration. He reached Ezra and was about to ask him what was wrong, but all of a sudden Ezra collapsed. Kanan caught him before he could hit the ground.

Kanan noticed that Ezra's skin was burning to the touch, and instantly knew that the kid was sick. "Stubborn kid," kanan mumbled as he picked him up bridal style, then spoke to Hera who had a look of surprise and worry on her face, "He's sick." Then he headed towards the Ghost and medical bay. Hera, Zeb, and Sabine followed closely behind, each equally worried for their friend.

* * *

A little while latter….

Kanan and Hera had given Ezra some medicine and put a cold rag on his head. Hera had sent Chopper, Zeb, and Sabine out to try and fix the blown engine. But it seemed impossible without supplies, and equipment.

Kanan and Hera sat beside the medical bed waiting for Ezra to regain consciousness. Hera changed the cold rag every couple of minutes and each time the rag was hot from Ezra's fever. This worried Kanan and Hera, especially since his fever was continuously going up and not seeming to stop. It would soon become deadly.

* * *

Chopper was convinced the lasat did everything just to drive him nuts.

"What?" Zeb asked the rust bucket as he beeped and grumbled at him. "I don't understand a thing he's saying." He directed this statement at Sabine.

Who was intentionally ignoring them, trying to get the engine fixed, which was probably impossible, it was broken beyond repair. "He said you're doing it wrong." Sabine translated, returning to work.

Before Zeb could retort, it suddenly started to pour down rain, a tropical storm had hit out of no-where.

"We need to get inside!" Sabine shouted over the roaring wind. Zeb grabbed Chopper and followed Sabine they fought their way through the pouring rain, and wind towards the Ghost.


	5. Chapter 5

Stubborn Ezra

Chapter 5

Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper came running into the Ghost out of the pouring rain and closed the ramp of the Ghost. "We'll at least you finally got a bath." Mumbled Sabine.

"What'd you say." Zeb asked as he set Chopper down. Which the droid protested too loudly about being picked up like a common piece of machinery.

"Nothin'." Sabine answered quickly, as they were knocked off their feet as the ghost rocked in the hurricane force winds.

* * *

Kanan and Hera were nearly knocked out of their seats as the Ghost lurched in the wind. Hera ran out of the med bay towards the cockpit, to see what was happening and to prevent any more damage from happening to the Ghost. After making sure Ezra was fine Kanan followed after Hera.

When Kanan entered the cockpit he saw Hera hovering over the control panel, pressing buttons."What happened ?" Kanan asked.

"A storm came out of no-where, it has hurricane force winds," answered Hera, "We could be blown away. I've engaged the Ghost's planetary locks, but it may not do much good with the strength of this storm."

Chopper ruled in followed by Sabine and a soaking wet Zeb. "It's really bad out there." Stated Sabine.

"No kiddin'." Mumbled Zeb, he did not enjoy being wet.

"Were you guys able to get anything done." Asked Hera as she turned to face Zeb, and Sabine.

"No," answered Sabine, "the engine looks completely busted."

"Great!" Exclaimed Hera as she sat in her seat. "We haven't been able to contact anyone for help either."

"Have we been able to locate any types of civilization?" Asked Kanan.

"The mapping systems of the Ghost were damaged in the crash," answered Hera, "We wouldn't know till Chopper fixes it." Chopper started to make a lot of beeping and grumbling sounds. "What do you mean i asked you to fix the mapping systems after you fixed the com." Hera groaned, exhausted at the situation. "O.K." she addressed the rest of the team present, "it looks like we're in for a long night. The mapping system can't be fixed fixed until the storm dies down."

* * *

Later that night as the storm was raging and howling on, the members of the Ghost had all gone to sleep. Kanan who had decided to stay in the med bay with Ezra, had fallen asleep in there. Then suddenly their was a loud howling outside followed by banging on the Ghost haul.


	6. Chapter 6

Stubborn Ezra

Chapter 6

Ezra awoke to the sound of howling and scratching, on the haul of the Ghost. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked around letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. Ezra realized he was not in his bed or his room. He saw Kanan sitting in a chair next to the bed he lay on fast asleep. Ezra heard the howling and scratching again, curious and a bit frightened he got off the cold metal bed he was laying on, as quietly as possible so he would not wake Kanan. He walked over to the counter picked up his lightsaber and walked out of the med bay.

* * *

Ezra approached the Ghost's ramp slowly, the closer he got the louder the howling and scratching. Something really wanted inside the Ghost.

Ezra could not sense through the force, whether or not what wanted it was good or bad. It could have been because he was still sick. Or the creatures were able to block the force.

Ezra stood in the loading bay for a bit debating whether or not to open the ramp and see what was outside. Then all of a sudden the Ghost shook violently and knocked Ezra off his feet. As he climbed back to his feet painfully, his muscles still hurt from being sick,the loading ramp of the Ghost began to lower slowly…

* * *

Hera had stayed up with Chopper, who did not need to sleep, after everyone else had went to sleep to try and fix some parts of the Ghost. The storm limited what she could fix. Right now she and Chopper were working on the hyper drive. 'This wouldn't help us unless we can repair the engine.' Hera thought as she sighed in frustration. She was exhausted, worried about Ezra, and worried that they may never make it off this unknown planet. "Have you fixed it yet," Hera asked, as she stood above the control panel pressing a few buttons.

Before Chopper could respond the Ghost shook violently, knocking him over, where he made a lot of grumbling and beeping sounds. And knocking Hera into the ramp button, she hurriedly stood up.

"Hold on a sec," Hera said as she walked over to Chopper and helped him up.

* * *

Kanan was sleeping semi-peacefully. When all of a sudden the Ghost shook violently, knocking him out of his seat and startling him awake. He stood up quickly, trying to figure out where he was, He quickly realized where he was and that his sick padawan was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Stubborn Ezra

Chapter 7

Kanan rushed out of the medbay worried that his young padawan had vanished, ' _How is it that he can disappear right in front of us?'_ Kanan thought as he made his way through the ship looking for his young padawan. He had searched most the ship excluding the medbay, cockpit, and loading bay. ' _I hope he didn't leave the ship.'_ He thought as he made his way to the cockpit to see if Ezra was there, and if he wasn't to see if Hera had seen him.

"Hera," Kanan started as he walked into the cockpit, "have you seen Ezra?"

Hera was so startled by Kanan's sudden entrance that she bumped her head on the counsel as she sat up to talk to Kanan. "No, I thought he was in the medbay with you?" she stated, as she stood up and looked at the ship's controls.

"He was, but I fell asleep, and now he's not." answered Kanan.

Hera chuckled before replying, "You know we can't take our eyes off of him for a second, without…" Hera trailed off as she noticed something on the control panel. "Kanan the cargo ramp is down." She stated in horror, her mind jumping to the worst possible conclusion.

"What!?" Kanan shouted in surprise as he ran out of the cockpit and towards the loading bay, Hera followed closely behind.

* * *

Ezra watched as the loading ramp began to open, he rushed to his feet painfully, and hurried towards the switch to close the ramp before what was out in the storm could get in. The Ghost shook again and knocked Ezra off his feet. As the ramp descended the creatures stopped their howling and scratching, and hurried back onto his feet, drew his lightsaber and waited for the creatures to attack.

* * *

The Ghost shook again from the storm waking Zeb and Sabine from their semi peaceful sleep. Zeb and Sabine stepped out of their rooms as Kanan and Hera half rushed half stumbled down the hall, Towards the loading bay.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Zeb hollered after them . Kanan did not answer he just kept on going hoping Ezra did not leave the ship. "Ezra's missing and the loading ramp is down." Hera said as she ran after Kanan. Sabine quickly followed after them. "Karabast," Zeb mumbled before following after Sabine and Hera.

* * *

When the ramp had finished descending all Ezra could see were a couple dozen pair of glowing red eyes. The eyes stared at him for a few seconds then turned and ran into the dark. Ezra deactivated his lightsaber and stood there debating whether or not to follow the creatures. ' _If iI follow them Kanan will probably kill me.'_ Erza thought as he heard footsteps coming towards him. In the end his curiosity got the better of him and he followed the creatures into the storm.

* * *

"Ezra!" Kanan shouted as he ran into the loading bay hoping his young padawan had not done something stupid. Kanan looked around frantically looking for Ezra, But there was no sign of him anywhere. "Karabast!" Kanan shouted as the rest of the Ghost crew except Ezra ran into the loading bay. "He's not here." Kanan stated, staring out into the rain and darkness knowing it was the only place Ezra could be.

"Don't worry we'll find him." Hera said reassuringly.

"Yeah we only have to search a whole planet," Zeb mumbled. Hera glared at Zeb a glare that told him to can it.


	8. Chapter 8

Stubborn Ezra

Chapter 8

Ezra followed the creatures into the jungle once he was under the trees the wind and rain barely bothered him. He walked blindly through the jungle following the red glowing eyes as fast as he could, tripping over roots and fallen limbs. He thought about using his lightsaber but decided he did not want to awaken any sleeping creatures. ' I might walk into one,' he thought trying to watch his footing in the weak moonlight. He also did not want to attract his friends attention he figured they probably knew he was gone by now, but he did not know how deep he was in the jungle. The creatures always stayed far enough away to where Ezra could only see their glowing red eyes, so he could follow them.

Kanan grabbed his com and spoke into it " Specter one to Specter six?" He waited for a response when he got none he spoke into his com again "Ezra… this is not the time to be playing around." But he still did not get any response. Kanan put away his com then closed his eyes and focused on the bond he had with Ezra trying to sense Ezra. He felt Ezra but got no response from him, he knew Ezra could feel him so he figured Ezra was ignoring him. He sighed in frustration ' i'm going to have to talk to him about that' Kanan thought as he opened his eyes to speak to the rest of his crew, "I'm going to go find him..,"

Before he could finish talking Hara interrupted him worry lacing her voice as she spoke, " If you go out there now you'll just get yourself hurt or lost" She stared out the open loading bay as She saw a blinding bolt of lightning followed by a loud crackle. She was worried for Ezra especially since he was still sick and she knew the medicine they had given him would adventually wear off she just didn't know when it would. But she also knew if any of them tried to look for Ezra now they would be blown away by the storm.

"We have t find him," Kanan nearly hollered. He knew trouble seemed to be able to find Ezra even if he was not looking for it.

"I know dear, but we can't help him if we all get lost or hurt." Hera answered.

Kanan knew she was right, but he did not like the idea of his padawan being out in the storm on an unknown planet with unknown predators. He sighed in defeat knowing Hera would win the argument either way, "Get some sleep we're leaving first thing in the morning," He said speaking to the rest of the crew. Sabine and Zeb went to their rooms without any debate.

"He'll be alright," Hera reassured Kanan as they stared out into the storm, "He's tough and stubborn." Hera walked over to the ramp's button and pressed it then the ramp began to close.

"I know You know how much trouble he can get in," Kanan replied as he walked back towards the medbay.

Ezra had been following the creatures for what seemed like forever but was probably only about 30 minutes the creatures never attacked him only lead him. He was drenched from the storm and he knew that he was only going to get sicker. He was climbing over a fallen tree when he felt Kanan searching for him through the force. Ezra thought about reaching out to Kanan to let him know he was alright. ' I've gone this far might as well see where they are leading me' Ezra thought as he suddenly slipped off the log he was standing on his muscles had started to ache again. ' I guess the medicine they gave me is wearing off ' he thought as he stood up more determined then ever to find out where the creatures were leading him. He reached for his com, deciding to let the others know he was alright. "Where is it?" He thought out loud, Before he realized it was next to his lightsaber in the medbay, but he had only grabbed his lightsaber. He trudged after the creatures slowly his head was now also hurting, since the medicine was almost completely worn off.

As Kanan walked into the med bay the lights automatically came on, he walked over to the counter where he had put Ezra's lightsaber and communicator when he had fainted. Kanan sighed in aggravation as he noticed that Ezra had forgot to grab his communicator, but was relieved to know that Ezra had had the sense to take his lightsaber. Kanan grabbed Ezra's communicator and left towards his room.

Ezra was feeling worse and worse by the second his fever had gone back up, he was freezing (being soaking wet not helping), and he could barely keep his balance. He had just tripped over another log when he realized he could no longer see the creatures. He stood up and walked out of the woods into a clearing and the pouring rain. The wind whipped his clothes as he walked farther into the clearing looking for the glowing red eyes of the creatures since they were the only thing that stood out in the blinding darkness.

"Ow." Ezra mummbled as he walked into an invisible wall, he squinted his eyes to try and see what he ran into. He reached out with his hand and felt cold metal. "It's a building." He mumbled to himself. He drew his lightsaber igniting his saber to use it as a light source he saw the door a bit to his right he walked towards it as the rain turned to steam as it hit his lightsaber. He messed with the doors control panel for a second trying to get it to open. When the door would not open he tried to reach out with the force to open it but his mind was too fogged for him to concentrate. He sighed in frustration, then started to cut a hole in the door with his lightsaber. When he finished cutting the hole it fell out.

He stepped through the whole, out of the rain and into an even deeper darkness. He slid down the wall by the door and sat down he laid his head against the wall in closed his eyes. Ezra could feel Kanan trying to reach him through their bond. Ezra reached out to Kanan letting him now he was alright. He could feel relief coming through their bond with a tad bit of anger. But the relief he felt coming from Kanan, overwhelmed the little bit of anger there was. He passed out a few moments latter from his sickness.


	9. Chapter 9

Stubborn Ezra

Chapter 9

Kanan was in his room trying to reach Ezra through the force but the kid had been blocking him out. Kanan was about to stop for the night and try to get some sleep, when Ezra finally finally opened himself up to Kanan. He could tell that Ezra was tired but he could also feel the kid's underlying curiosity towards something. ' _Curiosity killed the loth cat.'_ Kanan thought, and Ezra's curiosity tended to get him into a lot of trouble. Kanan could sense Ezra's location, but he had gotten pretty far away. ' _How'd you get so far?'_ Kanan thought through their bond. He did not receive an answer, and could feel that Ezra had drifted into unconsciousness. Kanan sighed then stood up and stretched. He wanted now more than ever to go after his stubborn padawan. But knew he was more likely to to get lost in the storm then make it to Ezra. He decided to try and get some sleep.

* * *

As Ezra slept, a single pair of glowing red eyes watched him.

* * *

The storm had finally died down as the Ghost crew awoke. "We need to head out while the storm is calm." Kanan stated as he packed some supplies they may need.

"Kay, but where are we going to start?" asked Zeb, "It's not like we can track 'im, he can be anywhere on this planet."

"I know where he is." Kanan stated as he grabbed the bag he had packed the night before, and walked towards the loading bay of the Ghost.

"How?!" Zeb asked surprised.

"Through our bond," Kanan explained, "the kid finally decided to let me in."

"Well you better find him quickly, we don't know how long till the storm will start again." Hera warned, "Me and Chopper will stay here and continue to work on the Ghost; there's not much we can do about the engine, but maybe can repair the communications."

"Don't worry we'll be home in time for dinner." Kanan replied, that got a small smile out of Hera. Kanan walked out of the Ghost and towards the forest Zeb and Sabine following.

* * *

Ezra woke up feeling worse than he did the night before, the sun shone weakly through the hole in the door he had made the night before. He used the wall he was leaning against to help him get to his feet. ' _What is this place?'_ He thought. The sun's light did not reach very far into the compound, so he activated his lightsaber using it as a flashlight as he wandered farther into the compound his curiosity getting the better of him. While he walked around the compound he noticed offices, bedrooms, and even cafeterias. At the end of a long hallway was a door that was slightly ajar. Ezra peered through the slightly ajar door, and through the dim light tat the high windows allowed in he noticed it was a hanger. He slowly slid to the ground with his back against the door; deciding to rest, having expended the little energy he had, and fell asleep. If he had been paying attention he would have realized the ships were Imperial, and the pair of glowing red eyes.

* * *

After about 30 minutes of trudging through the forest, they stumbled onto a clearing with an old Imperial station of some sort. it was rusted and plant life had grown around most of it showing that it had been abandoned for some time.

"At least the planet doesn't have any bucketheads left." Mumbled Zeb. They continued to walk closer to the building being cautious of any traps that the bucketheads could have left.

"Yeah but what could have run the Imperials off?" Sabine questioned.

Who said they were ran off maybe this planet just had nothing to offer." stated Zeb.

"Maybe…" Sabine mumbled as they came to the door.

"Looks like the kid went inside." Zeb said as he looked at the hole in the door. Kanan drew his lightsaber and made the whole bigger so they could fit through. "Looks like he wandered farther into the compound," Kanan sighed he held up his lightsaber and grain surround the main room. He reached for his and Ezra's bond and felt it leading him down one of the hallways. "This way he ordered." as he began walking down one of the hallways.

* * *

Ezra awoke with a start as he fell and hit the ground. "What..."he exclaimed startled, he stood up, and realize that the door that had been previously slightly ajar was now open which had cause him to fall over. He stepped through the door with his lightsaber drawn, so he could see better. Ezra wandered around the hanger and examined the ships most of them were in decent condition. He wandered around the front of another ship when something jumped out at him and knocked him to the ground; causing his lightsaber to fly from his hand and to deactivate he let out a scream as a creature growled at him.


End file.
